Why are you here?
by Hikaru Einsberg
Summary: (Slight AU) Everything is perfectly normal, The Vongola is the strongest Mafia Famiglia, Reborn is the World's Greatest Hitman, and Sawada Tsunayoshi is a pathetic teen living with the First Generation guardians of the Vongola...What the?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of it's characters, except the ones that are not familiar in the manga or anime.

Text Styles:

**'Bold'**: Sounds/Date or Time/Written on the Board, Book, or Paper/Place

_Italic_: Narrator

_'Italic'_: Thoughts

"Normal": Normal Talk

**"Bold"**: Evil, Dark Talk

_'Italined'_: Italian

_It all began in the midst of a small town in Japan named Namimori, where a 12 year-old brown-haired brunet named Sawada Tsunayoshi lived. In his school, Namimori Middle School, he is usually called..._

_"Dame-Tsuna"_

_The nick-name that he is being called is very negative. You wonder why he's called that? It's because he typically fails everything from running three laps on a field to solving simple equations, except though for his home economics and graphic art. Tsuna always falls back before even trying, and always run away from a fight. His father, Sawada Iemitsu, is extremely oblivious on what is happening to his child, the last time he visited his child is when Tsunayoshi-kun had his ninth birthday. Now, you must be curious on how a pathetic teen like him is the main star in this show. Of course, the things that I have said is the perspective of people outside his family or his circle of close companions, his father is an exception._

_Well...You'll read what will happen anyways. Let us start the show now, shall we?_

_'Tende!'_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, will you please answer the equation on the board?" the a man with short brown hair and light blue eyes who looked between twenty to twenty-five, called out to the boy with bushy brown-haired and big dark-caramel eyes at the back of the classroom beside the window.

"Ha-Hai..." the brunet, Tsuna, stuttered. He stood up from his chair and started walking towards the blackboard.

"Amikage-senpai, you won't be able to get anything from him." One of the male student said as Tsuna passed by his chair.

"He's right Senpai, he doesn't know anything." Another male student replied at the back seat.

"He IS Dame-Tsuna, after all." one of the female students snickered. The whole class laughed.

"All of you, please keep quite." Amikage-sempai furiously scolded to his students. Some of the students grumbled silently. "Why did he get angry all of the sudden?" or "Why do almost all of the teachers like Dame-Tsuna?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, please answer the question on the board." he showed a gentle smile at Tsuna, who is currently looking down at his feet, holding a chalk on his right hand.

Tsuna lifted his head to Amikage, nodded, and passed the bright smile back with a mouthed 'Thank you'. Then he turned foward and saw the question on the board ** 'In what year did Japan invade Manchuria' **written on the board**. **He lifted the chalk and wrote his answer. His teacher smiled brighter as he saw Tsuna's answer. Almost all of his classmates jaw dropped when they saw Dame-Tsuna's answer.

**'In September 18, 1931, Japan invaded the land of Manchuria, which is currently called Northeast China.'**

"That is correct, Tsunayoshi-kun," he said with a tint of pride in his voice. "You may sit down now."

Tsuna nodded and slowly went back to his seat. The class started to murmur something inconsiderate.

"How did Dame-Tsuna know the answer?"

"It's impossible, When did Dame-Tsuna turn smart?"

"Is he Dame-Tsuna or somebody else?"(all random students..)

"Maa, Maa, At least he got the answer correct." (you know who this is...)

"Maybe he cheated in some book or something." (again another student)

"Or maybe he finally started studying." (random student)

**'DING DONG DING DONG'**

"Alright Class, that will be all for today." Amikage announced. "Dismissed!".

All of the students quickly rushed out of the classroom, not wanting to stay around with Dame-Tsuna inside. Some of them spitted out some insults before leaving.

Tsuna sighed and packed his things, looking up to see Amikage packing his things as well. Tsunayoshi's mind went blank until he remembered something. He placed his bag on top of his desk and rummaged it until he found what he was looking for, a carefully wrapped bento box. He walk to the teacher, almost tripping in the way.

"Thank you for helping me out awhile ago." Tsuna whispered, placing the gift on the teacher's desk.

Amikage looked at the bento and graciously accepted the gift. Nobody in class were that nice, the only time they'll do that is when they need to have extra points on their cards to pass. But this boy, the most pathetic, clumsy, and shy in his class, is the only one who would show him kindness without expecting anything in return, even though he needs the extra points very much. He looked up and saw the eyes of his student. Tsuna's eyes were full of innocence that made the teacher feel very sorry for the child.

"Thank you for the gift, Tsunayoshi-kun" he smiled. Tsuna smiled back and went out of the classroom.

-**On top of a building nearby...**-

"Hmm, He seems quite different on those humans, don't you think?" an unknown figure with red hair and wearing a white T-shirt and black pants, said to his blond companion beside him who was on the floor with binoculars, spying on a certain gravity defying brown haired teen.

"Nonsense, He's just like that because he can't show his true self to others of this world." the blond teen said. The blond teen looked exactly like the teen they're stalking around except that he had blue eyes and blond-colored hair.

"If you say that, then that means we aren't allowed to use our power as well?" The red-headed teen growled at the man beside him.

"No, we have permission to use our abilities if necessary or if we meet another being from our world trying to attack us." the blond teen said. Both of them then gritted their teeth when they saw the brown haired teen get beaten up by some high school students for whatever meaning.

"Let's head back, Gio," the red haired man said as he stood up and dusted his pants. "I don't want to see the house in a wreck, especially the melon-head and 'Mr. I'll- Arrest-You' is with us today."

"Good point,G ." Giotto said and stood up. "And I don't want to leave Tsu there all alone, Alaude might force Tsu fight him." he widened his eyes in realization and panicked as he took a blue crystal with a golden pentagram en carved on it in his pocket.

"I forgot how any times I said this but your TOO overprotective on Tsuna." G said as he too pulled out the same crystal with a golden pentagram on it.

"No, I'm not." Giotto exclaimed.

"Yes, You are." G answered back.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, You are."

"No, I'm not."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"No, You aren't."

"YES, I AM." Giotto yelled and widened his eyes, covering his mouth. '_I hate it when he does reverse psychology on me.' _He grumbled in his mind.

"Oh, so you do admit?" G smirked at his blond friend.

"Yes, wait, No, wait, ARrrrrgh," Giotto scratched his head then glared at his best friend then sighed. "Whatever." Giotto shook his head. He held the blue crystal on his right hand tight and raised it up.

"TELEPORT: JAPAN, NAMIMORI, SAWADA HOUSEHOLD!" Giotto yelled. The crystal suddenly glowed and engulfed Giotto in a blinding light. "Better hurry up, Tako-G!" he shouted at the direction of the red head and the light, together with Giotto, disappeared.

"Alri- Wait! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?" G screamed. He then calmed himself down, did the same thing what the other man had done and disappeared.

-**Italy**-

"Welcome to the Vongola Manor, World's Strongest Hitman, Reborn." A man who looked between his late-sixties to early-seventies wearing a black suit, facing a man who wore an all black suit except for his inner shirt which was colored yellow, a fedora with a thick yellow stripe running along the cone and a green chameleon perched on the brim of his fedora.

"Greetings to you as well, The Current Leader of the Most Powerful Mafia Famiglia in the World, Vongola Ninth." The man named Reborn said as he kneeled forward to the man he called Ninth.

"No need for formalities." The Ninth said as Reborn stood up and faced the Ninth.

"I heard you have a interesting mission for me to take." Reborn said in a monotone voice, but with a tint of excitement. The Ninth chuckled and turned serious.

"I want you to train the Next Succesor of the Vongola, Vongola Decimo."

-**Namimori**-

Tsuna sighed as he walked on the streets heading home. His body all battered up from the attacks of his classmates.

_'What is it with me that bullies find attracting to beat?' _He mentally asked himself and sighed again. He was thinking of ways to escape them tomorrow.

As he opened the door to his house, He was immediately greeted with a vase thrown right at him, luckily he was able to duck a second before it made contact to his face.

'_That was close_' Tsuna sighed in relief, but turned to anger as he saw the destruction around his house.

**"They are so dead" **he muttered. An evil aura suddenly enveloped him. He slammed the door that connects to the living room and glared at the six occupants who caused such a mess.

"Nufufu, looks like the little Skylark is having a tantrum again."

"Melon Herbivore, You are under arrest of violating my sleep."

"Oi, Will you both of you fucking control yourselves?"

"Hahaha, Calm down G, they are just having fun~."

"How the hell can you call this fun, stupid flute-freak?

"I SHALL PRAY THEM GOOD LUCK TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ore-sama wants candy!"

"G-Guys, you're wrecking up the place"

**"What have you done to my house?"**

_We will stop it here. Since I need to do things important to this world and the other worlds. Anyway, We will meet again soon~._

_Till then,_

_'Arrivederci, Il mio prezioso lettori'_

Epic Fail~

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of it's characters, except the ones that are not familiar in the manga or anime.

Text Styles:

**'Bold'**: Sounds/Date or Time/Written on the Board, Book, or Paper/Place

_Italic_: Narrator

_'Italic'_: Thoughts

"Normal": Normal Talk

**"Bold"**: Evil, Dark Talk

_'Italined_: Italian

_Fufufu, It's nice to see you again~_

_I see that you have returned to hear me continue this story. _

_Let us now begin~_

_'Tende'_

**"What have you done to my house?" **

The six occupants stopped what they were doing and gulped as they slowly faced the angry brunet.

"Tsu-Tsu! What are you doing here?" The teen that eerily resembles Tsuna but with blonde hair and orange eyes asked nervously. Tsuna looked at him innocently, which in turn made the blond teen spine chilled.

"Why should I not be here?" Tsuna asked innocently. "I have every right to enter this place, correct?" He asked warmly to the occupants of the room.

"Well...That is true." The red haired teen beside the blonde teen said softly, the others glared at him.

"If that's the case," Tsuna's eyes shadowed. "Then I every right to punish those who dare destroy it, right?" Tsuna glared coldly at the people in the room, who in which started this whole mess.

"If this melon-head just keeps his fruity annoyances where it belongs, this would have never happen." The teen that has blonde hair and ice blue eyes holding a pair of handcuffs, Alaude, growled at the teen beside him.

"Nufufu, If the little Skylark didn't HIT me on my 'golden glory', this mess would have never been here." The teen with a weird melon hairstyle(I don't know why they say it's a melon, though it looks like a pineapple...but, I'll just stay with melon for now~) and holding a huge scythe, Daemon, answered back. They both glared at each other with intense energy.

"Hahaha, There having a staring contest!" A teen with long, black hair, tied, and black eyes on the opposite direction of the red haired teen laughed.

"I EXTREMELY THINK THAT THEIR STARING CONTEST IS MORE EXTREME THAN THE FIGHT AWHILE AGO!" The teen with black hair and dirty honey eyes beside the smiling long, black haired teen screamed to the heavens.

"Will you fucking shut up, stupid priest?" The red haired teen scowled at the screaming teen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TAKO-G ?" The screaming teen yelled at the red haired teen. The red haired teen, G, had a red vein pop from his forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, IDIOTIC PRIEST?" G screamed at the yelling teen.

"Hahaha, Calm down guys~" The smiling teen said while trying to calm down the two screaming teens, obviously does not work.

"ORE-SAMA WANTS SWEETS!" A green haired child with blue eyes in the far back of the room screamed.

The voices in the house was turning louder, and for Tsuna's opinion, annoying.

"So you mean to say that my house turned to a destructed war zone is because of Alaude-nii hitting Daemon-nii on his 'golden glory'?" Tsuna asked in disbelief, with a tint of interest. _'Can they get anymore interesting?' _Tsuna asked himself, chuckled darkly and shook his head.

Tsuna's asking himself if they would turn more interesting, the other occupants thought of another thing.

_'Is Tsuna going to kill 'train' us?' _The blonde teen, Giotto, panicked to himself and slowly went out of the table to get closer to his friends.

_'I wonder what will Tsuna ask us to do...Hopefully not to watch one of his 'magical' movies like last time.' _G almost puked at the thought of the last time they made such a huge mess that Tsuna let them watch something that they will never ever forget (_If you are asking what did Tsunayoshi-kun let them watch. Well, It had something to do about rainbows and unicorns turning to their horrifying nightmares)_.

_'Hahaha, I wonder if Tsuna will let us watch another scary movie or a challenge.' _ The smiling teen, Asari(They said that that his real name is Ugetsu, but I'm used to saying his last name...), asked his thoughts and smiled wearily at G as his faced turned green.

_'I EXTREMELY THINK THAT WE SHOULD CLEAN THIS PLACE UP, I DON'T WANT TO BE 'TRAINED' BY TSUNA.' _The black haired teen, Knuckle, thought to himself as he looked around the room and realizing that the place was a mess.

_'Hn, I wonder if Tsunayoshi will show his sadistic side again...' _Alaude wondered as he looked at Tsuna chuckling darkly, he sweatdropped at what tortures Tsunayoshi was thinking in his head.

_'Nufufu, I wonder if Tsunayoshi will 'train' us again' _Daemon shaken at little when he remembered the last 'training session' they had with him.

_'Ore-sama wants sweets!' _the green haired child, Lampo, whined in his thoughts, not affected at the gloomy aura around him.

A few minutes passed as silence filled the air. Tsuna sighed. He doesn't want it to be this quite, though he must admit, he likes the silence that is emitting in the air at times, but he hates at times as well.

"Guys, Can you just clean the place up as I make dinner?" Tsuna smiled at them when they had a shock expression pasted on their face, Alaude just stared at him and Daemon eyed him wearily.

"Or do you guys want to do something else aside from clean the place up?" Tsuna asked, smirking evilly Almost all of them shook their heads, Alaude just turned away.

"Alright then, you guys know where the equipment are," Tsuna announced cheerfully. "Start Cleaning!" As he said that, all of them left the room in a flash.

Tsuna chuckled softly and turned around to the fireplace G installed for them if the electric heater stopped working. Above it is a board with three items. Two picture frames at each side and in the center a small, blue, rectangular box with golden flame designs around it.

He went to the fireplace and picked up one of the frames. There seen is a family of three. A blonde haired man with a muscular build looking goofily at the camera, a young woman with long, brown hair and brown eyes smiling and on her lap is a small brown haired child with huge caramel brown eyes, no older than three, waving at the camera.

Tsuna sighed. He placed the picture back where it belonged and went his way to the kitchen. Before he did, He silently said...

"Thank you for everything, My beloved parents"

_Ooops, Looks like I forgot to mention something._

_I forgot to tell you, my reader, that the mother of our main hero is dead. Do you want to know why? Well, let me tell you before we start our story, ne?_

_It happened 7 years ago..._

"Mama, I'm home!" A fluffy, brown haired child with huge caramel brown eyes yelled as he opened the doors.

The house was silent, no sound was made or heard. The small brown haired boy wondered if his mother went out or is planning a surprise for him.

"Mama, Where are you?" The little boy yelled again as he slid the door connected to living room. The room was a complete mess. The whole room smelled like metal, he hated it. The chairs were destroyed, the sofa was ripped and thrown to the wall, and the walls and ceilings had red splotches on them. The one that interested the little boy is the big lump spilling out the red water under the moonlight. A mysterious voice inside him says that he should go closer to the body. Deciding to follow the inner voice, he went closer to the lump and heard a soft voice.

"Tsu...Tsu-kun." It called. The little boy gasped in realization when he heard the voice, that only person in his life that can sound like that.

"MAMA!" the little boy yelled as he ran to the lump, nearly tripping on the way. He kneeled beside it and turned it around, showing a woman with long, brown hair and brown eyes, similar to the little boy, staring at the brunet.

"Ma-Mama!" The little boy screamed and started shedding tears as he finally saw his mother, leaking red water from her body that smells like metal.

"Tsu...Tsu-kun...r-run.." The woman, now known as the child's mother, pleaded softly to her child.

"Mama, Mama!" The child cried, ignoring the pleas of his mother. Then, a soft click of the front door was heard outside.

"Tsu...Tsuna..yoshi, please...please run...run away" The mother pleaded once more to her child. Tsunayoshi, the small, brown haired boy, knew that when his mother uses his full name it's serious, but now, he doesn't want to leave his mother, his sweet, loving, mother behind and ignored her plea once more. Slow, heavy footsteps were heard heading in Tsuna's direction. As the child continue to wail for his mother, the mysterious figure pointed a gun at the child.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, the child of the Young Lion, you must die." The man announced in a low, monotone voice. The small brown haired boy turned around...

**"BANG"**

_That's all for know. You must be wondering what happened to our dear Tsunayoshi-kun~_

_Well, We will tell you another time._

_Arrivederci~_

Please Review...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of it's characters, except the ones that are not familiar in the manga or anime.

/

Text Styles:

**'Bold'**: Sounds/Date or Time/Written on the Board, Book, or Paper/Place

_Italic_: Narrator

_'Italic'_: Thoughts

_"Italic"_: Inner voice

"Normal": Normal Talk

**"Bold"**: Evil, Dark Talk

_'__Italianate'_: Italian

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening to you all~ How do you fare the story so far? I can hope to say you are enjoying it~_

_So, from our previous flashback meeting, Little Tsunayoshi-kun has been crying over his dying mother, quite sad, no? Anyway, "Sir/Madam Author" does not wish to keep making the first part of this story a flashback, he has decided to place it in this whole chapter (Fufufu, If he/she can~)._

_Well then, Let's continue the flashback from 7 years ago now..._

_'Tende'_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**'BANG'**

Tsunayoshi watched in horror as he saw his mother suddenly pushed him back and took the bullet, that was supposedly aimed for him, instead.

"KAA-SAN!" He screamed as he got close to his dying mother's side.

"Tsu-kun...stay...alive...and...don't...give...up..." His mother said in a very soft voice, trying to breathe for oxygen until she could no more. Tsunayoshi was crying, begging for his mother to not go.

"Kaa-san!" Tsunayoshi cried as he held his mother's hand tightly, hoping if she could still survive.

"You...will meet...them soon...be strong..." His mother continued, reaching out her hand to wipe his tears.

"Kaa-san, please don't leave me..." Tsunayoshi cried silently, begging his mother to not leave him. She then took his hand and placed something cold on it.

"This...will help...you...in the...near..future..." She whispered to only him can hear. "Gomen ne...I had...to...give this...to you..."

"Kaa-san!" Tsunayoshi cried. He wanted to help his mother, but he was "Dame-Tsuna", he can't do anything right.

"Ai...shi..te..ru...Tsu-kun," She said softly as the remaining energy left on her body dissipate. "I'm...proud..to...call...you...my son..." She smiled serenely and closed her eyes.

"Ka..Kaa-san.." Tsunayoshi whimpered in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. His mother, his sweet, understanding, kind mother, the one who have always been there for him, the only one who could understand him like nobody else, the one who would stay by his side no matter what the cause, is dead.

"KAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAN!" He screamed. He wanted to cried his heart out, he didn't care if there were a killer, murderer or anybody, he just wanted to cry till that painful feeling in his chest is gone. He then turned around and glared at the man who killed his loving mother.

"Target has spotted Assasin #1006918, Switching to Plan B in 15 minutes." The man with the monotone voice said as suddenly disappeared to thin air.

Tsunayoshi saw the man with the creepy aura gone, but the inner voice of his said to pack the most important things and get out of there immediately. Tsunayoshi wanted to cry until he pass out, wishing it was a dream, and when he wakes up, he'd see his mother comforting him and assuring him that she's not dead, but it won't happen, because he saw it with his own two eyes. He then remembered what his mother said.

_Be strong_

He then opened his hand and stared at a pendant that shines as bright as a fire's blaze with golden linings on top and below of it, in the middle of the pendant, encraves a symbol of a fire in blaze. It was pretty, Tsunayoshi said to himself. This is the only item that his mother gave him before Death took her, this pendant is the only item giving reassurance to him that his mother is alive somewhere where she is utterly safe and happy.

_'I wish I can be with kaa-san.' _He sadly thought to himself and shook his head as looked at the moonlight sky. He snapped out of his daze as his inner voice shouted to wear the necklace, get stuff, and get out of there.

"I will be brave for Kaa-san's sake, no matter what happens." He said to himself and stood up. He went to the comfort room to wash his hands from the disgusting red liquid and ran upstairs (nearly tripping on the way) to enter his mother's room.

He then opened the big drawer on the farthest corner of the room and took an empty big, black, cylindar bag. His mother said if anything ever happens to her, he must get this bag. He unzipped the bag and saw inside a piece of paper his mother prepared, he thinks and a picture of him, his mother and his father. He took the paper and read it.

**'These are things you must bring with you'**

**'Food and Water'**

**'Clothes'**

**'First-Aid Kit'**

**'Go to my room and look under my bed, you'll see a grey metal box, get it.'**

**'GET ITEMS YOU THINK IS VERY USEFUL'**

**'GET OUT OF THE HOUSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!'**

He re-read the paper a few times, then kept the paper and the picture in his pocket and went to his room, with the bag. He scavenged his drawers for clothes he wants to bring with him. He took some shirts, pants, shorts, underwear, and a orange hooded jacket with black flames design, his mother gave him in his last birthday. Even though it's bit big for his size, he thinks it's for the best. He looked back at his room and remembered to get the box in his closet. He went to his closet and threw all of the clothes away, laying there left is a small beautiful box decorated with exotic designs**.** He carefully placed the box in side the bag and went out.

He then went back to his mother's bed and remembered what the note said. He checked under the bed, showing coins, make-up, some of Tsunayoshi's toys and the grey box at the farthest part of the bed, where only Tsunayoshi can reach now. He crawled under the bed and took the box out. He was hesitant at first, but did it anyway.

He opened the box, revealing a small and big flash light with four extra batteries for the each flashlight, a black, shiny wrist watch, a brown wallet, and a small medical kit. He strapped the wrist watch to his wrist, took the smaller flashlight and the brown wallet, then placed it in his pocket. He closed the box, then placed the it in the bag and brought it downstairs.

He went to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, the area where laid his dead mother's body. He opened the refrigerator's door and took some fruits, candy and other snacks he think might fit the bag. After that, he went to the table and took a water container, at least as tall as his leg, and filled up with water, then placed it in his bag. He finally finished getting those things his mother asked to get. Now, he just have to get out of the house. He started walking to the front door, ignoring his inner voice that's saying to go to the back entrance.

When he reached the front door, he heard strange voices outside the door.

"What if the neighbors come out and see what's going on?" A measly voice said anxiously.

"They won't know until it's too late," A monotone voice said to the other. Tsunayoshi widened his eyes, it was the monotone voiced man who killed his mother and tried to kill him.

"But, But, But," The measly voiced tried to reason out, but sighed. "Do whatever you like, just don't drag me into this if His Majesty ask what have you done."

"Fine by me." Said the monotone voiced man as Tsunayoshi heard footsteps heading towards the door.

Tsunayoshi had no time to lose, he ran to the kitchen planned to get out by the back entrance. He tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. Tsunayoshi panicked, he needed to get out of here. All of the sudden, Tsunayoshi began to smell smoke. He opened the door connecting the kitchen and the living room and gasped. The the living room was in flames. He looked around to find his mother's dead body, but found it just in time to see it burn to crisp. Tsunayoshi was scared, he was scared.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Tsunayoshi screamed, but no one came. He tried to call for help again, but to no avail. Tsunayoshi crawled up in one corner and started to cry, he doesn't want to die yet. He promised his mother that he will be brave, but he's "Dame-Tsuna", he can't do anything right, he's even afraid of a small harmless chihuahua.

_"Do you wish to escape?" _A deep yet calming voice suddenly asked his mind. Tsunayoshi continued to cry, but was listening to the man's voice.

"A-Are y-you go-going t-to k-k-kill m-me t-too?" Little Tsunayoshi asked as he wiped his tears.

_"No, I would never harm you, nor will I do anything bad to you." _The calming voice assured. _"But, if you wish, I will leave you alone after I bring you out of this fire and-"_

"NO!" Tsunayoshi screamed but coughed violently. Even if he didn't say it, the man's voice seemed soothing and caring, like his mother but in a male's voice.

"P-Please don't leave me..." Tsunayoshi pleaded softly, his vision begins to go blurry "I-I w-want to l-live, I want to-to live..." Tsunayoshi whispered, it felt hard to breathe in an area full of smoke.

"_Then, Do you wish to leave this place?" _The calming voice asked again.

"Y-Yes..." Tsunayoshi murmured and fainted, but was caught by a man eerily similar to Tsunayoshi. The man had blonde, gravity-defying hair, bright, orange eyes, wearing a black suit with white pinstripes, a white undershirt with a black tie and a long cape with a golden, decorated attachment.

"You will experience hardships from now on, " He said as he picked up Tsunayoshi on the floor. "But I know you can do it." He smiled as he stood up, picked up the black bag and went outside with the unconscious brunet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsunayoshi stood silently as he listened to prayers of the funeral priest. People around him were crying, both crocodile and emotional tears. Some of them were just attending for the sake of it. Others are giving out gossips on what happened.

"I heard the child of the Sawada Nana is alive." Gossip woman #1 whispered.

"Really? I heard from on the news that there was a fire that broke out and there were no survivors." Gossip woman #2 whispered to the other (fucking annoying) gossipers.

"I also heard that her child was nicknamed "Dame-Tsuna" because he's so clumsy and always does everything wrong." Gossip woman #3 said.

"Such a waste that a great woman had to take care a pathetic child." Gossip woman #2 said.

Tsunayoshi stood there emotionless as he continued to hear both the prayers and the gossips going around him.

It was already sunset when everyone already left, except for a brown-haired child, who is currently still standing in front of the grave.

"Looks like I'm early." A deep, baritoned voice said casually.

Tsunayoshi turned around to see a black haired man in his early wearing a black top hat and a black suit with a bonquet of flowers of different kinds.

"Ciao." The black-haired man greeted as he headed to where Tsunayoshi is standing. Tsunayoshi didn't reply back. _'Great, another annoying human.' _He said in his thoughts as he faced back to the grave.

"What if I tell you I ain't human, would I be allowed to stand beside you?" The black-haired man whispered on Tsunayoshi's ear.

Tsunayoshi jumped and blushed as he glared at the black-haired man, who apparently smirked at the attempted glare the boy was giving.

"You know you're glare looks more like a pout." The black-haired man chuckled. Tsunayoshi huffed and retained his composure.

"Did you just read my mind?" Tsunayoshi asked bluntly.

"Why? Does it bother you that I can read your mind?" The black-haired man asked back.

"You're dodging the question." Tsunayoshi stared at the man with his dull, brown eyes.

"Why are you here then? Aren't kids like you supposed to be home with your mothers?" The black-haired man asked the small brunet, placing the bounquet of flowers on top of the grave.

"To tell you, I'm already with my kaa-san..." Tsunayoshi said sarcastically, but the black-haired man was able to hear it.

"So you must be Tsunayoshi then." The black-haired man confirmed. "I can say that you're much older than the picture Nana gave me." He continued.

Tsunayoshi blinked and gave the man a curious look. _'How does this annoying old man know my kaa-san?'_ He muttered in his thoughts. He was then whacked on the head by a book.

"Oww..." Tsunayoshi whined while rubbing his head rubbed his head.

"I heard that, stupid brat." The black-haired man said as the book on his hand magically disappeared.

"Why are you here then?" Tsunayoshi asked as he stared at the black-haired man.

"I have two reasons why I'm here," The black-haired man said as he kneeled down to Tsunayoshi's level.

"One, because I wanted to see Nana one last time," He said, staring at the brunet's eyes. "And two, because I'll be taking care of you in the next five years." He finished as he stood up and gave Tsunayoshi a chocolate bar.

Tsuna looked at the black-haired man in disbelief. He did not want this guy to take care of him. He can feel a strong yet dangerous aura emitting from the man. His inner voice said that he's not going to hurt you, but Tsunayoshi did not agree.

"Why should you be the one taking care of me? Shouldn't it be my 'Father'?" Tsunayoshi hissed at the last part. He hated his father, but he loved him as well. When his father was at home, he would always say stories of what he did around the world, what was his work and stuff. But always, when he has that serious face on when he's talking to his cellphone, he had to go immediately. He hated his father because he was the fault that his mother cries at night. He was also never there when his birthday, or when something fun comes out.

"Did he come to get you then?" The black-haired man asked.

Tsunayoshi didn't reply, he knew that his father loved his mother, but does he(father) love him(Tsunayoshi)?

"Oi, brat, answer my question." The black-haired man said, waiting for Tsunayoshi's answer.

A few minutes passed as the moon lightened up on top of them. The black-haired man sighed, he guessed that the kid won't really talk.

"I want to go home." Tsunayoshi said slowly. The black-haired man smirked and ruffled Tsunayoshi's hair.

"Alright then, My name is Rinato, I'm gonna be your caretaker for awhile until your father comes or he gives me the right to take care of you." The black-haired man, Rinato, revealed his hand to Tsunayoshi.

"Even though you know me, I might as well introduce myself again." Tsunayoshi chuckled.

"My name is Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi, I'm nicknamed 'Dame-Tsuna' because I suck at everything, but I like to cook, read and draw landscapes." Tsunayoshi smiled and shook his hand with the Rinato's.

Rinato blinked when he noticed flowers around Tsunayoshi when he smiled. '_Must be my imagination.' _He said in his thoughts.

"Let's head to your house." Rinato said as they both walked under the moon light, leaving a grave that holds the name...

**Sawada Nana**

**19XX-20XX**

**A Great Mother and A Great Friend**

**May you rest in peace**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Well, Well, Well, looks like Sir/Madam Author can't finish it after all~_

_Anyways, the next chapter will begin in the present. So I hope you stay tune for the next one~_

_Till Then,_

_Arrivederci~_

/('-')\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ugh... So many things to do, but so little time!

FUDGE THIS!

Please Review~


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, I'm sorry about not typing back to you guys ^^; You see, I'm kinda busy with my exams so I wasn't able too...yeah...

**Thank you CH0C0CANDYZ, KyoTsuMu182769, Lexie-chan94, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, EK12, vanillabeast, Blackbuster12, blizzard 10, TheTealHairedBoy, Guest, Immortalis Cruor Elf, Akainokami, L'Autore Maledetto for your favorites and reviews. It actually surprising that somebody would want to read this eve if it sucks T^T. Oh yeah, Thank you CH0C0CANDYZ and Blackbuster12 for the info, sorry I wasn't able to say my thanks to all of you...**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of it's characters, except the ones that are not familiar in the manga or anime. If I do, then you guys would see the Acrobalenos in their adults and you guys would see an epic Ten-Year Later Tsuna with his family~.

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU!**Text Styles:

**'Bold'**: Sounds/Date or Time/Written on the Board, Book, or Paper/Place

_Italic_: Narrator

_'Italic'_: Thoughts

_"Italic"_: Inner voice

"Normal": Normal Talk

**"Bold"**: Evil, Dark Talk

_'Italined_: Italian

**~Minna ore no suki na mono daze~**

_Hello to you all, it's nice to play around the sun and bathe on it's fine light, ne? Sadly, I do not wish to since it is very indecent for me to do so. Well, enough of that, let us now continue what you are really here for. From our last chapter, we have seen Tsunayoshi-kun's past and his meeting with this man named "Rinato". Who is this person? Why does his name sounds familiar? Well, we won't be bothering that now~ _

_Let us move to the story now~_

_'Tende'_

**~Furikaeru na hashiru nda nani mo tashika janai kedo~**

One fine morning has risen on Namimori. The birds are singing, the leaves are dancing, and-

**'BOOOM'**

The destruction of the Sawada household. Yes, everything is peaceful...

**SAWADA HOUSEHOLD**

15 Year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi was sleeping peacefully on his bed, dreaming about riding his bike on the grassy fields of nowhere.

**'BOOOM'**

Tsunayoshi blinked his eyes sleepily and yawned. He looked at the clock and saw it was still **"6 : 15 "**.

"It's too early to make such a ruckus..." Sawada Tsunayoshi mumbled and lazily sat up. He streched a little and planned to head to the bathroom until the his blonde hair with blue eyes "brother", Giotto, barged into his room.

"Tsu, I'm sorry for the ruckus downstairs." Giotto said as he bowed deeply as another explosion was heard below them. Tsunayoshi sighed and gave a bright smile to Giotto.

"It's ok, Gio-nii, I'm used to it by now." Tsunayoshi said to the apologizing blonde. _'I've been living with you guys for at least 4 years after all, so how can I not be used to it?" _He said in his thoughts.

"Sorry." Giotto said in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head. Giotto then straitened up and faced Tsuna with a serious look. Tsunayoshi, noticing Giotto's serious look, kept quiet on wanting to hear what will his "brother" say.

"Tsuna," Giotto said with a serious tone. "Alaude said that the world's greatest hitman will come next week and..." Giotto paused himself, he breathe some of air and continued.

"He's coming to train you to become the boss of the most powerful mafia." Giotto said and stared at Tsunayoshi's shock look.

"How did you know?" Tsunayoshi asked with fake curiousity.

"That's classified information." Giotto merely stated. To tell the truth, Alaude said it out of random this morning when they were discussing about Tsunayoshi's heritage.

A few minutes passed and Giotto waited for Tsunayoshi's reaction. He was shock to see Tsunayoshi smile and even laugh at it, like Giotto just told a joke.

"Why are you laughing?" Giotto looked at his little "brother" in disbelief. He knows Tsuna's smart enough to know this is a serious matter, and he's just laughing?

Tsunayoshi stopped laughing and faced Giotto to the eye, but he chuckled to himself again.

"Gio-nii, you know that ain't new's to me." Tsunayoshi sighed. He thought Giotto's faster than this.

"Tsu, this is serious," Giotto started, Tsunayoshi sighed. "You know that if the world's greatest hit man come-"

"Reborn." Tsuna stated out.

"If Reborn-...Wait, how did you know his name?" Giotto eyed Tsunayoshi curiously.

"That's classified information." Tsuna mimicked Giotto's voice but deeper.

"Hey, don't do that!" Giotto pouted and blushed a little. Tsuna smiled at the look of Giotto's face, it looked kinda cute. Giotto shook his head and faced Tsunayoshi.

"Anyway, If Reborn will come here, that means that your gonna really be a mafiaso..." Giotto stopped talking and Tsunayoshi knew what he meant.

"Don't worry about it, Gio-nii." Tsunayoshi assured to Giotto and gave out a gentle smile. Giotto stared for a moment and wondered why was their flowers surrounding Tsuna.

"Even if Reborn is here to train me to become the next big boss, I won't allow myself to change into one of those monsters." Tsunayoshi looked Giotto strait in the eye. Giotto widened his eyes when he saw Tsunayoshi's eyes had a shade of orange.

Giotto opened his mouth but closed it again, then smiled. When he was about to open his mouth again, there was another explosion.

"THE FUCK WITH YOU PEOPLE, CAN'T YOU SEE SOMEONES STILL ASLEEP!"

"Maa, Maa, We can all get together and make breakfast, right?"

"I EXTREMELY AGREE WITH UGETSU!"

"You're all so noisy~"

"I will arrest all of you if you don't keep quiet."

"Nufufu, getting this pissed in the morning won't help you know, skylark."

"OI, DON'T MAKE A FUCKING MESS, YOU SHITTY ASSHOLES!"

Another explosion was heard below, this time with the sound of glass breaking.

"Looks like they broke the glass door again..." Tsunayoshi sighed as he dressed himself up.

"Or something else..." Giotto covered his mouth as Tsuna eyed Giotto's movement.

Another explosion was heard. They both sweat dropped and walked downstairs, wanting to see what was their reason this time.

**~I want Hitotsu dake, Hitotsu dake te ni shi kari~**

**Italy...**

A man of pure black except for his inner yellow shirt and a yellow band on his fedora with a unique curly sideburns, was walking on the bare streets Sicily, everyone who stared looked away as they were scared of him. One of them stared at him with hatred as the black suited man entered a bar. As he opened the door, all of the occupants stayed quiet and hoping that the man will not notice them, except for two who were sitting on the main bar.

"Ciao, Reborn, I can see that ya meeting with the Ninth is done." One of the men said as he ordered another glass of wine.

"Where you going now? America, Cambodia, England?" The other man asked he faced the black suited man, but not eye-to-eye contact, cause if they do, they'll wish they've never met him.

"Japan." The black suited man stated monotonely as he stared right back. Both of them stared at the man in shock.

"Has he finally decided?" One of them asked.

"Ya think you can do it?" The other asked smiling.

"Hn, of course." The black suited man said.

He was going to continue until the man who was glaring at him awhile ago was holding a broken wine bottle and was about to hit him. The black suited man took a green Taurus revolver out of no where and shot the broken glass to pieces.

"I'm the number one Hitman, Reborn." The black suited man announced as he shot the sky.

**~Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue~**

_Well, that's it for this part. Though the next chapter might be after 12-21-12...Fufufu, Let us the end together~ Anyway, hope you some what enjoyed it since Sir/Madam Author is worried if his/her parents catch her using the computer, she will be banned for weeks or so~_

_'Arrivederci'_

**~Kienai negai yozora no hate ni~**

Well, that's it for this week~ Hope to see you guys soon and I hope you guys have a

Buon Natale!

Please Review~


End file.
